


New Adventures

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, Liveships, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Technically, this comes after something I haven't finished, but just wanted to toss this out there.For the prompts "tide" and "palapa".





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this comes after something I haven't finished, but just wanted to toss this out there.  
> For the prompts "tide" and "palapa".

The tide's coming in and Thomas looks skeptically out from under his palapa. John and James are arguing intensely a little further down on the beach. The sun is blazing. 

It's about the liveship again, probably. About a technical or logistical issue, if Thomas had to guess.

They've been doing that non-stop for the past two weeks, ever since they arrived. It's absolutely ridiculous, Thomas thinks, and if it were anyone else he'd be worried about lasting consequences for their relationship. 

He's still not sure how he fits into the picture, their picture, but he's secretly curious to find out.


End file.
